The present invention relates to chewing gum compositions and methods of producing chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to producing chewing gum containing physiological cooling agents. Preferably the physiological cooling agents are used in combination or have been treated to control their release and enhance shelf life stability. Also, the physiological cooling agents may be added individually or as part of a cooling flavor composition, or used in chewing gum coatings.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to controlling release characteristics of various ingredients in chewing gum. Efforts have been directed at perfecting the use of high-intensity sweeteners within the chewing gum formulation, to thereby increase the shelf-life stability of the ingredients, i.e., the protection against degradation of the high-potency sweetener over time.
Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No. 89-03170 discloses a method of controlling the release of acesulfame K. In this process, the sweetener is encapsulated fully or partially to modify the release rate in chewing gum.
Other patent publications disclose how a sweetener like aspartame can be physically modified to control its release rate in chewing gum.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,970 to Sharma et al. teaches a process for producing an agglomerated sweetener wherein the sweetener is dispersed in a hydrophobic matrix consisting essentially of lecithin, a glyceride and a fatty acid or wax having a melting point between 25 and 100° C. The disclosed method uses a spray congealing step to form the sweetener-containing matrix into droplets, followed by a fluid-bed second coating on the agglomerated particles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,769 and 4,386,106, both to Merrit et al., teach a two step process for preparing a delayed release flavorant for chewing gum. In this process, the flavorant is prepared in an emulsion with a hydrophilic matrix. The emulsion is dried and ground and the particles are then coated with a water-impermeable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,687 to Sair et al. teaches a process for encasing an active ingredient to achieve gradual release of the ingredient in a product such as chewing gum. The described method involves adding the ingredient to an encapsulating material in the form of a viscous paste. High shear mixing is used to achieve a homogeneous dispersion of the ingredient within the matrix, which is subsequently dried and ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,639 to Bahoshy et al. teaches a process of “fixing” aspartame by co-drying (by spray drying or fluid bed coating) a solution containing aspartame and an encapsulating agent, such as gum arabic, to thereby surround and protect the aspartame in the gum during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,004 to Cea et al. teaches a method of encapsulating aspartame with various solutions of encapsulating agents using various encapsulation techniques, such as spray drying, in order to increase the shelf stability of the aspartame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,593 to Stroz et al. teaches a method for producing controlled release sweeteners for confections, such as chewing gum. The method taught therein involves the use of an insoluble fat material which is mix mulled with the sweetener.
Several known compounds have what can be characterized as a “cooling” activity, and are referred to in the art as “physiological cooling agents.” Physiological cooling agents are perceived as cold or cool when contacted with the human body and, in particular, with the mucous membranes of the mouth, nose and throat.
Efforts have been directed at perfecting the use of physiological cooling agents within chewing gum formulations to enhance flavor composition and control their release to enhance the flavor of chewing gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,574 discloses a process for codrying the physiological cooling agent 3-I-menthoxypropane-1,2-diol with a food acceptable, water-soluble carrier and mixing the resulting product into chewing gum.
Peppermint oil is currently used to create a “cooling” in oral products such as toothpaste, mouthwash, chewing gum, candy and other food products. Peppermint oil generally comprises about 45% menthol, about 20% menthone, about 5% menthyl acetate, about 5% eucalyptol and many other constituents. Peppermint oil is even used in non-peppermint products, such as spearmint or wintergreen flavored products, in order to create this desired cooling effect. However, peppermint notes are then found in the resulting non-peppermint flavored products.
Menthol is also known for its physiological cooling effect on the skin and mucous membranes of the mouth. Being a major constituent of peppermint oil, menthol has been used extensively in foods, beverages, dentrifices, mouthwashes, toiletries, lotions and the like. The disadvantages of using menthol, however, are its strong minty odor and the harsh notes it imparts to compositions in which it is found.
A need, therefore, exists for a cooling flavor composition that will contribute a long-lasting cooling sensation to products in which it is found without the unwanted harshness or flavor characteristics that come from adding menthol.
It would be desirable to provide a high flavor impact chewing gum that does not manifest the harsh notes normally associated with some chewing gum. It would also be desirable to provide a clean, high-quality flavor chewing gum with a good cooling effect.
The present invention also relates to a coated chewing gum. Chewing gums are frequently covered with hard or soft coatings. The coatings provide an opportunity for the manufacturer to vary the taste, appearance, mouth-feel and nutritional value of the chewing gum.
For example, some consumers prefer a burst of intense flavor over the slow, gentle flavor release normally associated with chewing gum. In order to provide a favorable flavor impact, gum manufacturers have added flavors to the coating of a coated chewing gum. These flavors include spearmint flavor, peppermint flavor, wintergreen flavor and fruit flavors. In addition, very strong flavors such as menthol have often been used to provide a burst of flavor. However, at concentrations effective to provide a burst of flavor, menthol or mint flavors also manifest a bitter, harsh, burning taste (hereinafter “harsh notes”).
The harsh notes are particularly acute with sugarless gum. In the case of coated gum with sugar, the sugar masks many of the harsh notes of menthol and mint flavors (although high levels of menthol or mint flavors can still manifest the harsh notes). However, recent efforts to produce sugarless coated gums have highlighted the difficulties of providing an initial burst of flavor without the harsh notes associated with traditional flavoring.
One method to alleviate the problem of harsh notes in sugarless coated chewing gum is the use of xylitol as a coating material. Xylitol has a sweetness level equivalent to sugar, and produces a cooling effect due to its endothermic heat of solvation. It produces a clean, high-quality flavor with a good cooling effect, particularly when it is used with menthol and mint flavors.
Coating with xylitol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,801; U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,677; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,766; U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,511; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,845.
The disadvantage of xylitol is that it is an expensive ingredient. Many efforts have been made to replace xylitol with a less expensive sugarless polyol. The most common and lowest cost polyol used in chewing gum is sorbitol. However, panning with sorbitol has been very difficult since it is hygroscopic and does not readily crystallize.
A number of patents have been published that use various procedures to coat with sorbitol, including G.B. Patent No. 2,115,672; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,838; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,790. A successful sorbitol hard coating was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,086, particularly when the sorbitol was at least 99% D-sorbitol. However, the quality of coating never approached the quality of typical xylitol coatings.
Other coating patents that teach alternative polyols to xylitol include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,797, which discloses a maltitol coating which required over 95% maltitol to obtain a good quality coating on pellet gum; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,508 and 4,792,453, which disclose a hydrogenated isomaltulose coating; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,970, which discloses an erythritol coating.
Still other patents teach partially replacing the xylitol with sorbitol, lactitol, or maltitol. However, these cannot be applied in the same solution, but must be applied by alternating solutions. In other words, a solution of one polyol is applied, then another solution of another polyol is applied. These patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,061; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,389; PCT Application Nos. PCT/US93/09354 (published as WO95/08925); PCT/US94/10406 (published as WO95/07625); and PCT/US93/08730 (published as WO95/07622).
A booklet entitled “The Evaluation of Chewing Gum—Xylitol and the Prevention of Dental Caries” published in 1985 by Xyrofin describes a coating formed by panning with a solution containing xylitol and up to 10% sorbitol. U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,511 discloses a coating that comprises co-crystallized xylitol and erythritol. In an approach different from panning from a solution, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,653 discloses a molten blend of xylitol and sorbitol that are used to form a coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,715 discloses coating chewing gum with various materials, including waxes, lipids, fatty acids, fats, oils, cellulose derivatives, modified starch, dextrin, gelatin, zein, vegetable gums, proteins, edible polymers, edible plastic film, maltodextrins, polyols, low calorie carbohydrate bulking agents, shellac and combinations thereof.
It would be desirable to provide a high flavor impact chewing gum coating that does not manifest the harsh notes normally associated with such coatings. It would also be desirable to provide a clean, high-quality flavor coated chewing gum with a good cooling effect, while reducing or eliminating the xylitol currently preferred in sugarless coatings.